Icy with Brutal
by BrookxxieLuvsClato
Summary: Cato and Clove decide acting might just get one of them out alive. Who it will be, they both think themselves. The cockiest pair to ever step foot in an arena have. When their act becomes real, what will happen? Who lives? Who dies?
1. Chapter 1

_Clove's POV_

I walked up the stairs to the platform that lifted the Justice Building higher than the town square of District 2. On the platform Harley Glitter stood with an extended arm. I ignored the gesture. I could get up the stairs by myself.

"I present to you Clover Spring, this year's female tribute for District 2!" Harley said in his extremely feminine voice.

"It's Clove." I said in a firm voice while glancing at him at a look that read "You are lucky you aren't a tribute."

"Ok. Now for the males." He fished around the bowl. "Talok Reins"

I never heard of the boy before. Before the boy could even stand up, a boy shouted" I volunteer." Just like me, he had taken the spot of another tribute. The boy, who was more a man, was tall and had a muscular build. He had blonde hair that was spiked up and bright blue eyes. I recognized him for school. He walked up, took the mic from Harley and said,"Cato Hawks. I'll see you guys in 3 weeks." He smirked and retreated to the chair that was set aside for the two tributes. He looked over and smirked at me, but I just sat face forward in my chair with a look that hopefully said ready to kill.

"Here are your 74th annual Hunger Games District 2 tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor! Let the games...begin!" The crowd cheered. He turned to us and lifted an eyebrow. We stood up, looked each other in the eye, and shook hands. I could see his eyes examine me. He laughed a bit. I just lifted an eyebrow and gave him a look. Soon Peacekeepers escorted us into the Justice Building.

I was given my own room so that family and friends could come say goodbye. My dad being a wealthy business man, wouldn't come to say goodbye. He was to good for that. I had no close friends. The only person I knew who would come and visit me was my brother, Oak.

"Clove!" The door opened and my brother ran hugged me.

"Listen Oak. You are almost a man. You're 13. I trust that you will be ok on your own. If dad ever hurts you go to the Peacekeepers. If I don't win, I need you to continue your training, just in case. If Cato wins, ask him to help you. He isn't the nicest of all people but he is good."I replied

"Bu-bu-but you will win, right Clove."

"I'll try my best."I hugged him before the Peacekeepers pulled him out."I love you Oak!"

_Cato's POV_

I had nobody. I waited hoping some of my friends would come and say goodbye. Instead I just sat there. After about 10 minutes I was escorted to a car. Harley got in the front seat and the girl was shoved in next to me.

As we began driving I asked the girl,"What's your weapon of choice?" I tried to be super charming, maybe I could win her over. Easy kill. No response. I got a little mad. "What is your weapon?" I said more no response. Now I was pissed. "I was talking to you."

"Listen. I don't want to be friends. I didn't come here to make friends. I came here to win. I'm sure you did the same." She replied firmly. She still wouldn't look at me.

"You have an attitude on you, princess.I expect that from you."

"Don't call me princess."

"But you are one. Aren't you daddy's little princess. I'm sure since he is so rich he buys you whatever the hell you want. Am I right?" Harley was flirting with the driver so he didn't even care to look back and what the noise was about.

She clenched her fist and looked at me."You know what? You are wrong. It's the exact opposite. He pays no attention to me at all!"

Harley looked back and screamed"We are at the train station!"

God his voice annoys me. Everyone got out of the car. Two Avox's lead us into the train and then lead us to our rooms.

_Clove's POV_

I got a whole train car to myself. The only bad thing was that cocky boy,Cato had the train directly next to after we boarded the train we were called to lunch. We were then to meet our mentors. I got to the dinning car before Cato. I sat myself by the window. The mentors sat down across from me. We were making small talk but we were all waiting on Cato to begin he finally walked in he took the seat next to me. 3 other chairs and he sits next to me. There were two steak knifes next to my platter. I grabbed one and stuck it in my pocket,just in case.

The lady, who's name was Talon, looked young. I remember her winning a few years back. Even though she was young her short,once brown hair was turning grey. The man,who was Cato's cousin, looked exactly like Cato. His name was Colin. He seemed to be a bit older than Talon.

"First of all we need to address if you guys want to be coached together or separately." Talon asked us.

"Together."Cato didn't resist at all to answer.

"Separate." I looked him in the eye.

"I'm going to call you the Ice Princess. You are icy."

"I said never to call me that!"

"Princess,relax."

"I will not relax." I went for the knife but Talon interrupted.

"We'll be back in a bit. Decide whether or not you want to be together or separate." Talon smiled. She was liked the way I threatened him. Or was she impressed by Cato.

As soon as they left I pulled out the knife. I pushed Cato against the wall,stood on my toes,and held the knife to his neck."Listen, I said not to call me princess. I don't want to become friends and you are making that easy. But if we train together, we will become friends."

Cato pushed me against the other wall of the held my hands above my head. I still had the knife in my one hand."Princess," I clutched my fists,"ok Clove, don't make such an enemy out of me. I may save you one day. Now, what you did with that knife, that was balls not skill."

I kneed him in the crotch twice which made him lighten up his grip on me. I was able to get one hand free and pushed him back. I punched him in the face and grabbed the second knife. I held one against his neck and threw the other onto a dart board. It hit dead set middle." Is that only balls? Or was that skill?"

Our mentors walked in. Talon clapping. "The girl has skills." She said. Colin just looked at Cato in disbelief.

"I could of killed her. Or seriously injury her but I'm going to save that for the games. " Cato replied fixing his shirt.

Talon pushed him into his seat."Listen . What that girl just showed me was that she not only has balls, according to you, but she has skill. All you showed me was that you are cocky, and won't admit that she had you dead to that attitude up. She may come in handy, pretty boy."

Cato looked pissed. He stood up and said " What are you saying that the Ice Princess has a better chance of winning than I do? You think that the princess will win? She's scared she might get her hands dirty. "


	2. Chapter 2

_This contains some mature language._

_Cato's POV_

"Listen. Don't under estimate her! I was under estimated and look what happened. You are going to be jut like Tiger."Talon snapped at me.

"Tiger?' I laughed.

"You dumb ass." Clove slapped me."You just can't take advice. Your the first one I kill."

"Unless I get to you first, princess." I snapped back. My cheek was hurting. She slapped me hard.

"Fuck you Cato."

"Princess, those are some big words."

"Don't think I can handle them." She grabbed a knife and threw it past my face.

"Missed princess."

"On purpose!"

"I can do that too." I picked up a knife and threw it at the board. Mine wasn't nearly as accurate as hers but it still hit the board just below the circle.

"Learn to throw."

"You haven't seen me with a will, right before it cuts your head off."

"Fuck you Cato."

"What time bitch" Colin grabbed me and held me back. I was playing Clove like a violin. And I broke all the strings so easily. Talon was holding her back. She reached into her jacket and pulled out another knife. This time, if she had the chance, she was aiming for my head. Luckily Talon took it from her. Talon took her to her car.I cracked my neck and Colin patted me on the back.

Talon came back and she sapped at me once again. "Listen, if you want to be like my partner, Tiger, go ahead and die. I guess I will be seeing Clove again. If you want to be in this train again, alive, you go apologize to her. I don't want you killing one another so I'll have to watch. For two people who have so much in common I am surprised you don't get along."

I walked to her bedroom while thinking we have noting in common. I knocked on the door. "Clove, let me in."

"Don't you mean princess." She answered immediately.

"I'm sorry. I need to talk to let me in."

Clove let me in. I slammed the door in Talon's face. I opened it up again and said "Don't ease drop." And then slammed it once more. I heard her leave the car."Give me the knives."

" should. What if you try to kill me?" she replied, hands crossed over her chest.

"Just do it. I won't kill you. I'm here to make an alliance and apologize. I've been a jerk and I realize that you have a lot of skills. Since I can't be friends with you, I just want an alliance. You are good."

"I appreciate apology."

"Now give me the knives." She handed me a total of 8. I knew she had more. She handed me two more.

"All I got." I knew she'd think I was a pervert for this but it's life or death here. I reached down her shirt and pulled out 4 more knives."Perv." She laughed.

"I am not in the mood to get stabbed today."

On her table she had a milkshake and she took the two cherries. I looked at her weird. "What?"

"You don't like cherries." I asked.

"No... My mom...she died from eating a cherry."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did she sallow the pit?"

"No. Some one poisoned I'm just scared to eat one."

"Have you ever tried one?"

"No."

"They are great. I'm going to eat this one. If I don't die, will you eat the other one?"

"Alright, I guess."

I popped it in my mouth. I spit out the pit in my hands. She laughed and put the cherry in her mouth carefully. She held the stem outside her mouth. I saw her chew. After awhile I thought she was going to swallow the pit so I pulled on the stem and took it out of her mouth. She giggled."Was it good?"

"It was great." She took a sip of her milkshake.

_Clove's POV_

After trying my first cherry I wanted more. I would never of tried it if it wasn't for Cato. I took a sip of my milkshake and I realized that Cato was starring at it. Trying to be friendly because he could save my life I offer him some."Want a sip?"

"What flavor?" he replied.

"Don't think I'm weird but, it's vanilla,chocolate and a small amount of strawberry and raspberry.""

"You are kidding right?"

"Nope."

"I always get that at the bakery."

"Me too! Everyone thinks I am so weird."

"Nothing weird about that." He reached over and took a sip. He took a large amount so eventually I took it from him. I sipped and he started laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing." He took it back and took another sip. I started laughing because he had a milkshake mustache. We were laughing together when he suddenly stopped. He had a guilty look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

"You look guilty."

"I think I just made a friend." He looked me in the eyes, still with the mustache on his face and leaned in to kiss me. I resisted for a second but I couldn't help it. I leaned it. We sat there. Him, his arms around me, one in my hair. Me, one hand in is hair the other on his chest. I could feel his muscles. His lips were so smooth. I was so taken over. I wasn't thinking about anything. That was until Harley knocked on the door.

_Cato's POV_

My plan was working quite well. She thinks I like her or something. Little does she know this is just a strategy. One less person I have to worry about in the the heck? Why not really confirm her loyalty?He let out an "Oh." Clove didn't look like she knew he was there. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Owwww!" He screamed. God his voice annoyed me. Clove pulled away at the sound of his screech. Now I really hate him.

'Fuck Harley. You piss me off so much." Clove pulled my sleeve and I turned to find Harley crying."What are you fucking crying about? I threw a pillow at you. God damn it grow a pair Harley! We are the ones about to go risk our lives here!" He ran out crying.

A few moments later Talon appeared."God damn it Cato. You aren't the brightest. You are lucky he is so nice. He just caught you lip locked with Clove over her. He could ruin your reputation as a brutal killer."

I didn't realize I already had the reputation."Sorry he just surprised me. He ruined the moment."

"Well you guys certainly made up fast. I guess I have lovers on my hands now. All I wanted was an alliance. Not even, I just didn't want to her your arguing anymore. Anyway wipe your faces off and be at the dinner car in Clove and Lover Boy"

I wiped off my face and clenched my fists. She did not just call me lover boy. I stood up an opened my mouth. Clove stood up too. She covered my mouth and sat me back down on her bed."Chill Cocky Prince."

"Excuse me." I snapped back at her.  
" If i'm a princess and icy and I'm called Ice Princess. You are cocky and a prince so you are a Cocky Prince."

I stood up and left. I slammed the door behind me. I went down to the dinner car early. I sat down. Our mentors and Harley showed up and sat down. Talon looked at me.

"Sorry Harley." I said sarcastically. I began eating a hamburger.

"Oh it's ok! I am so happy you and Clove are together." Harley replied right when Clove walked in. She was wearing a beautiful dress. She looked stunning. I dropped my hamburger on the floor.

"Holy shit." I let out.

"Oh my you look gorgeous girly! Congrats on your new boyfriend." Harley screamed.

"He's not my boyfriend." She look fairly pissed. She sat down next to me and I shook my head. She glanced over at me and gave me a fake smile.

"Cato can you reframe from cussing for an hour please." Talon laughed.

"Not possible" Clove joined in.

"I can too!" I snapped.

"Chill Cato."

"I will not chill. You guys do not know what I am capable of. Stop pissing me off. You don't want to learn"

"Cato."

"Don't you Cato me." I snapped at Clove"No princess can control me."

Now she was pissed. She grabbed a knife. She just missed my finger. She hit the table directly in between into thumb and index got up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, mature language_

_Cato's POV(Continued)_

"Fuck I mess everything up." I got up and followed Clove. Before I could get out of the car Talon smirked.

"You cussed again." Talon laughed.

"Fuck. Shit. Whore. Skank .Slut. Bitch. Mother fucker. Dick. Shit stick." I snapped and ran after Clove. I found an Avox and asked for a bowl of cherries. I got them within 5 minutes. I didn't even knock on her door. I walked in."Hey. Sorry. Can we just be allies?"

"Yes. Then I can kill you when you are asleep." She replied. Damn it. I haven't gained her loyalty yet. How is that even possible?

"No killing people."

"Enough with the bull shit, Cato. I know this is a strategy. I'm not dumb. I'm going to go along with it though. It might help me in the end."

"So Clove? "

"What do you want?"

"Why did you wear that dress?"

"A stupid Avox put it in my closet. It was the only thing in there so, pretty much I had no choice."

"Oh. I see."

"Why?"

"You just looked super pretty."

"Again, strategy. We don't need to use it for awhile. We aren't even to the Capitol yet."

_Clove's POV_

Cato must think I am dumb. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have all these feelings. In fact, I don't have any true feelings. I was raised to kill everyone and trust no one. If he thinks this is going to work on me, he is dumber than I thought.

"I can't wait till we get there." Cato looks like a kid in a candy shop.

"Why?"

"That means it is almost time to kill people."

"Oh yeah. Good point."

"Did you hear there was a volunteer from Twelve?"

"You are joking, right? Are they training Careers now?"

"I doubt it. I heard she volunteered in spot of her sister."

"Good. Another easy kill."

"So are allies?"

"I said yes."

"Ok good. Looks like we can use One this year as well. The boy from four is weak."

"How do you know?"

"I watched the videos."

"Oh. Is he twelve?"

"Yeah. Useless."

"Probably right."

"Now, I hope you aren't useless."

"I almost killed you back there. Call that useless?"

"No. Night, princess." Cato walked out. Thank god he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok there is some bad language but not as much._

_Clove's POV_

I woke up and looked outside. It was still dark out but I could see buildings behind a thick forest. That must be the Capitol. Talon walked into my room."Clove, we will be in the Capitol soon. You better get dressed. You are a wreck. Nobody in the Capitol wants to sponsor an ugly Career."

"Calling me ugly?" I reply, reaching for my knives.

"Your words not mine."

"I don't think you know who you are messing with here." I lift up my pillow and show her my knives.

"Those don't scare me."

"They shouldn't. I should scare you." I stand up and approach Talon. Talon must be 5 inches taller than me. I'm short but I am extremely fierce. She should know. She watch me almost kill Cato.

"Honey, I won these games before. There is always a girl who can throw a few knives around. They don't win. In fact, when I played I killed the girl with the knives. Don't be so cocky."

Ugh. She drove me insane.I wanted to kill her so bad. I wish she was going in to the arena. She'd be the first one I kill.

_Cato's POV_

I woke up to Colin banging on my door. "What the hell do you want Colin?"

"You to get your sleepy-ass out of bed. We are almost to the Capitol." He then barged in through the door."Let's go Cato! You call yourself a soon to be victor."

"How did you even win?"

"I was smart. Instead of being raised in a training center like you, I actual was educated."

"I was educated."

"No you weren't. You just attend school. You don't actual care."

"Stop with the insults already. You are my mentor and cousin."

"Exactly. We are family. Therefore, I can say what I want to you. Now get up."

*10 minutes later*

I got dressed and realized we had arrived. I was escorted out of the train and into a tall building. I guess this was where I'd be breakfast table wasset when we got there. So I sat down and everyone soon joined me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cato's POV_

As everyone was caught up into their own conversation, I started another one, with Clove." I saved you a seat."

"Thanks." She replied with a big smile on her face.

"You look beautiful." I grabbed her light brown hair and curled it around my fingers. She blushed.

"Th-thanks."

"You are always beautiful to me. No matter what."

"Cato."

"I love you Clove." The whole table turned. Colin shot me a mean look."What?"

"Did you just say you love her?" Colin asked me.

"Yeah. I did. Anyone got a problem with that?" No one answered."Exactly what I thought. Now the next time you guys wan-"

"Cato. I need to talk to you after dinner." Colin interrupted.

"I was talking Colin."

"I heard you. In fact everyone heard you Lover Boy. I don't need to hear anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"Cato you heard me."

"I did. I just thought you were a lot smarter than that." I stood up and went to grab a knife. Clove had taken them. Colin stood up as well.

"Hey. I'm the one standing here. I won. I doubt I will see you again. You will be to busy protecting the little girl over here."

"Don't bring her in."

"What? Did I offend you Lover Boy. What do you think that you guys are going to end up together? She will not survive. She is tiny, weak and useless Cato! Why do you want her on your team?"

"She is not. She can throw. You won't get to see that." I ducked and Clove stood up. She threw 3 knives directly past his face.

"I missed on purpose." Clove sat down. "If I wanted to kill you I would of." She returned to eating. Colin sat down and every one went quit.

"You guys are meeting your stylists today. The opening ceremony thingy is tomorrow."

"Great."

After breakfast I got up and went to my room. It wasn't long before Colin came in."Listen Colin, you aren't going to get me to stop."

"Cato. You are my cousin. I am trying to protect you. You want to win right?" Colin put his hand on my shoulder. I towered over him.

"Colin, this is an act!. "

"You two will never work out. This is the Hunger Games not the Lover Games. Instead of loving her. I'd like you to play her. Don't get attached. Play her.

"Colin, I already am playing her! You just aren't paying attention to what I am saying. This is an act!"

"Get her attached without getting yourself attached."

"I know."

"Good. I'm glad you thought about this."

_Clove's POV_

.Talon knocks on my door."Come in."

"Clove. You are going to go down to the stylist chamber soon. Before you go I need to talk to you." She looked concerned.

"Is it about Cato? "

"You can't love him Clove."

"It's an act Talon! The Capitol love the soft stuff. I don't love him. He doesn't love me. This is just a giant act!

"Good. Now let's get going. The stylist needs as much time and she can get. You need extra help."

"Leave before I stab you." She left in a hurry.


	6. Chapter 6

_Clove's POV_

"Lets go to our stylists!" We walked to the elevator When we arrived on the stylist's floor, a lady with bright purple hair took me one way and a guy with red hair took Cato the other.

They changed me into a gown and laid me down on a table. 3 ladies started picking out flaws on my body. I wouldn't be talking if I were them. They had way to much make-up on and it was obvious they had had lots of plastic surgery.

"When do I see my stylist?" I asked.

"Not until you are perfect." replied a lady with green and blue hair. I felt them plucking and waxing ever hair on my body away. When they were done they sat me up and led me into a room. In walking a lady with pink hair and a little bit of pink eye liner. She seemed much more normal.

"Hi. I'm Olivia." She said to me, extending a hand.

I shake it as I say,"Clove. You actual look normal. And you have a normal name."

"Yes. I wasn't born here. I'm from District 2, just like you. So for you and Cato we have decided to do gladiator outfits. They will look fantastic, trust me."

"Sounds good."

I returned to my room that night,exhausted. I didn't even speak to Cato. I just went to sleep. The morning was a blur. I woke up, was dragged into the stylist chamber again and put into an outfit. I don't think I ate breakfast. But when I looked at myself in the mirror, everything went away. I loved it. It made me look tough but it complimented me.

I went back to my room after trying the outfit on. I went to lunch a little bit later. I was so hunger. Cato came in late. It was only the two of us for lunch. I had a chicken Penn pasta. It was delicious.

The lunch was nice Cato and I were able to talk. We were all alone and it felt good.

"Cato?" I asked. him.

"What?" he replied.

"How long are we acting?"

"I think we should forget it."

"I agree."

"Ok, I'm glad we are on the same page."

"Me too."

"Where did you learn how to throw?"

"My mom. Ever heard of the Springs?"

"Yeah. Your dad is like the richest guy in District Two. Didn't they both win the games?"

"Yeah. My mom taught me when I was little. After she died I continued my training with my dad."

"That's cool. Wish I had parents like that."

"No you don't. My dad is never around."

"My mom or dad are never around And they never will be."

"Why?"

"They are dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry Cato."

"No big deal. Never really knew them. My dad died in the games and then my mom committed suicide a few years after that."

"That sucks."

"I better go. I'm supposed to meet my stylist."

I left the table and got my costume on. She then escorted me down. There were 24 black horses pulling chariots. I guess we'd be in number two. I looked like an idiot but whatever. I saw Cato and approached him.

_Cato's POV_

As I waited in my stupid gladiator costume for Clove, I eyeballed the District 12 girl. She my have volunteered but I know Clove and I can kill her easily. All it would take was a knife in her leg to distract her and then a poke in the heart with my sword. Clove walked in with her stylist. Damn, we look stupid.

"Look at District 12." I told her.

"Oh god. She volunteered for her sister right? She ain't all that tough." Clove replied, fists clenched.

"Have any knifes on you? We could threaten her and scare her."

"No Cato. Like I'd bring knives here." She reached down her shirt, moved to the side so I could see, and pulled out her costume so I could see into it. She had a stack of knives. That girl surprised me. She was so tough. She even scared me.

"Tributes, board your chariots." a random voice said.

Clove and I did as we were told. We were second to go out. The crowd was screaming our names. "Cato!Clove!Cato!Clove!" They were still shouting our names when our chariot stopped. Suddenly they stopped. I began to hear"Katniss! Peeta!" Clove turned to me.

"What the hell?" I say. She just points. They are on fire! They stole our show.

"Ugh..." she went into her shirt.

"Save it for the show Princess."

"Let me kill them now Cato!"

"I promise you, you can kill Volunteer."

"Yes! Thank you Cato!"

After the chariot ride, we were to go back to our rooms. Training started the following day. I didn't leave without giving Volunteer a dirty look. It was to bad her mentor noticed and took them away. I was getting to Peeta.


	7. Chapter 7

_Cato's POV_

Talon and Colin lead us back to our apartments. "Sleep well. Training starts tomorrow."

"Night Cato." Clove smiled at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I replied, grabbing her.

"To my room, so I can sleep."

"I don't think so." I picked her up and carried her to my room. I laid her on the bed."Sleep in here tonight."

"If you insist."

I wrapped arms around her and pulled the covers over us. She fell asleep almost instantly.I played with her hair."You are so beautiful. I promise you, no one will lay a finger on you."

I woke up in the morning and Clove wasn't awake yet. I realized we had two outfits on our bed. They must of been our training uniforms. There was a big one,that I'm guessing was for me, and a small one. Clove woke up and I kissed her,"Morning beautiful."

"Morning." She got up and stretched. She took her clothes and went to the bathroom. I laid in bed. She came out a few minutes later. "How do I look?"

"Sexy."

"Cato..." She jumped on my stomach.

"The act. It's an act. Remember. We aren't in love."

"Obviously I know. I think Colin and Talon are starting to believe it."

We started wrestling when Harley came in " Hey you two! Training is soon. Get dressed and come eat!"

I got dressed and Clove and I went to the table. After a huge breakfast, we were escorting to the training area. After listening to the lady tell us the rules, Clove ran to the knives. I ran to the began throwing them. Damn. She hit the heart every time. She was so lethal. I found that extremely sexy. I wouldn't tell her that though.

_Clove's POV_

As I was throwing knives I saw that Cato had a little group around him. I went up to them. " Wow. You can throw." a blonde girl with green eyes reached out. I high-fived her.

"Thanks."

"I'm Glimmer!"

"Clove."

"I guess we are allies now!"

"Uh ok? I didn't hear this."

"Well Cato said you'd be ok with it." She shot him a smile.

I went back to throwing. Someone came up behind me. "Mind if I go here?" it was a boy.

"Uh."

"Marvel. District 1. We are allies. You are good. I am happy to have you on my team."

"Clove."

"Cool. I'm going to practice throwing my spear."

"Can I ask you?What's up with the girl from your district?"

"She flirts with every guy. She already said she thinks Cato is hot. It looks like he thinks the same about her." I look over. It seemed like he did.

"No. Not that. Is she always that perky?" I threw my knife as hard as I could. Hit right in between the legs.

"Ouch."

"Shut up Marvel. I need to consecrate."

*One hour later*

I go back to Cato. I refuse to talk to him. 'Clove?" I ignore him. "Clove, that girl is starring you down."

I turn to her." What bitch!"

"Oh nothing." She replied.

"Oh I'm pretty sure there is something." I approached her. Cato followed behind me." Are you to scared to tell me?"

"You look like an easy target. You are so small."

I throw a knife without looking. It hit the dummy in the heart. I threw another one. Same spot. She backed up. "Easy target still?"

"If you have no knives I could take you."

"You'd have to go through me.' Cato interrupts.

She looked a bit scared. She turned and walked away. I threw a knife past her head. She screamed. Peacekeepers picked me up and escorted me away.

"Put her down!" Cato put down a knife he had in his hand. He followed me.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

Eventually they did. Cato turned around and went back to wear he sat his knife. It was gone. A boy, who I think was from 10, sat near by. "Where's my knife?"

"I don't have it." he boy responded.

Cato got in his face. "You took my knife! Give it back."

"I don't have it!" Peacekeepers tried dragging Cato away.

"Your the first one I kill .Watch out." Oh, Cato. Typical Cato.

Soon training was over. Katniss and Peeta stayed at stupid survival stations. It's pathetic they don't know how to start a fire. They won't need one. I will kill them before they will need one. The rest of the training days went pretty fast. Nothing different really happened. Cato and I stayed out of trouble, Glimmer continued to flirt,Cato began to get annoyed by District 1 as well as I, and Katniss did nothing to impress me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mature language!_

_Cato's POV_

After 3 days of training, it was time to go in for our private sessions. Luckily, the Gamemakers would be sober. They are usually drunk by 9. That means better scores. Clove and I entered the waiting chamber. I eyed District 12. It was obvious they had something going on. I looked at Clove and knew it was nothing like ours.

Marvel went first. Then Glimmer. Next an automatic voice called out,"Cato Hawks." I got up and Clove nodded at me. I got in the elevator and the door opened within seconds.

"Cato Hawks. District 2." I said to the Gamemakers. The clapped. I grabbed a spear first. I threw one and it hit the dummy directly in the heart. They applauded. I threw 3 more spears. I then grabbed a machete. I did some up close fighting. I then grabbed a sword. I thought I did quite well. The Gamemakers applauded and looked happy with my performance."Thank you."

"Clove Springs." I returned just as the voice said that.

"Clove, do your thing." I told her.

"Thanks Cato. I will" She replied and went into the elevator.

I sat down and waited for her. Colin and Talon came in and pulled me to the side."We are going to watch her." Colin told me.

:Are we allowed to do that?" I asked. I am pretty sure that was against the rules.

"We watched you. And I pulled some strings." My mentors led me to an area blocked off. Inside we could see the Gamemakers and Clove, doing her thing.

As I watched her hit every target, I thought to myself, I am so lucky to be here. If I wasn't here with her, I'm not sure if I'd ever talk to her. She always ignored me. Here she didn't. After throwing 10 knives at moving targets, she grabbed a sword. I didn't know Clove could use a sword. She went close to the target and did close-up combat. She stabbed the dummy and turned around and threw a knife at another dummy. The Gamemakers applauded. She was better than I thought, she knew more than just knives. Clove then went for the "ninja stars". I knew she could easily kill someone with those. And I was right. I loved her lethalness. I just loved everything about her.

We went back to the waiting area and when Clove came out I picked her up."Clove, you did.."Colin pulled my sleeve. I had realized they didn't know I watched. I stopped myself and went in for the kiss. Colin pulled my sleeve back again. All the tributes had turned."What?" All there heads except for District 12."What District 12? You got an issue?" They both turned their heads.

We were escorted out and went back to our apartment."Cato, you did great!" Clove hugged me.

"Clove,I underestimated you. I thought you could throw and that was it. I was wrong though. You were amazing." I replied. I was truly shocked with her performance.

"Guess I didn't tell you everything."

I leaned in to get a kiss when Talon interrupted us. "We need to work on your interviews. Clove, I want you to be fierce, icy, a coldblooded killer but at the same time make the crowd like you for more than just your skill. And for you Cato, I want you to be cocky, arrogant, and brutal. I want you to act flirtatious."

"That should be easy. I'm going to my room." I replied.

"We are going to train you for your interview. They are tomorrow." Clove and I walked down the hall ignoring her.

"Clove, the Games are in 2 days. Are you ready to win?"

"I'm ready to kill." Clove laughed. "Cato."

"What?"

"I can't do this. "

"Do what?"

"Win. Or even kill anyone."

" You are kidding right? You almost kill Colin and I but you can't kill kids you don't even know? I know you can. You'll get in those games and be a killer.."

" You're right Cato. Thanks."

"I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when the release the scores." I walked into my room and shut the door..

_Clove's POV_

I pounded on Cato's door. "Cato, the scores." I had a knife in my hand. It must of known I was going to stab the door if he didn't get up.

"No violence. No drama. Save it." he replied. He opened the door.

"Scores are released in an hour! Come get dinner!" Talon screamed at us.

"Coming!" I screamed back "God she is annoying."

"I know." Cato replied."Let's go."

We got up and went to dinner. It was awkwardly silent. No one talked. The sound of forks and knives clashing with the plate was the only sound made. After dinner we moved to the couch, which was in front of a huge television. They went through the scores .Surprisingly the girl from 1 got a nine. I wonder how she got that. If she shot the bow she would of got a two. Marvel also got a nine. Cato's score came up and to no surprise, it was a ten. He deserved it. I watched him and his movements were so precise. When my score came up all I could do was smile. Ten. The girl from 5 got a five. That seemed like a bit high for her. The little girl from 11 actual got a seven. The boy got a ten. Cato and I tried to get him to be allies but there wasn't a chance he'd be on our side. He just ignored us. Cato was mad when his score appeared. Ten. Cato walked away pissed at District 11's score. Next was 12. I couldn't wait to see their pathetic scores. The boy got an 8. Not to bad. When Cesar Flickerman said her name I wanted to throw up. I hated everything about her. They stole our thunder. And she stole it once again. Eleven. How did she get an eleven? I stood up and went to my room.

"Fuck 12." I walked into Cato's room, where he sat on the bed.

"What the hell did they get?" He replied. He stood up and seemed even more pissed.

"The boy eight. The girl," I paused," the girl, eleven."

"A fucking eleven? No she can't be better than us Clove!"

"Can I kill her?"

"Sure. In the arena, you get the honors."

"Thanks, Cato."

"Give the audience a good show."

Talon called for us. "Take a deep breathe guys. Ten's are wonderful. Now we have to practice for your you come with me. Clove go with Colin."

We did as we were told. After an hour of practicing with Colin, I got some good advice. Harley even helped me a little bit. I walked into the dinning room where Talon and Cato were training. Talon had her arm on Cato and I heard,"I'm so glad I don't have to work with Clove. She is such a bitch." Cato stood up and Talon did too. I knew Cato had heard me and he ducked. He did the right thing. I threw a knife and it cut Talon's nose. The knife stuck it the wall with blood from Talon's nose on it. She screamed and held her nose. She turned my way and I ran and tackled her. Game on bitch.


	9. Chapter 9

_Again, some mature language _

_Clove's POV_

Talon won the games for her fighting. That didn't bother me. I held a knife to her throat. "Clove!" She screamed.

"I am a bitch. You are right!." I had an evil look in my eye. Cato laughed. I knew he had my back if any Peacekeepers were to come in right now.

"Clove, I will hurt you."

I slammed my hands onto her wind pipes so she couldn't talk anymore."I'm not scared of you, Talon. If anyone should be scared here it's you." Talon struggled to get out of my hold. My knees were on her hands and her feet couldn't reach whimpered trying to get words out."What's that? Oh wait, I don't care."

I took my knife and went to cut her forehead. I heard Colin come in a say," Get her off of Talon!"

"No. This is entertaining." Cato replied.

"Cato, do what I say!

"Shut the fuck up." Cato slammed Colin into the wall."Knife Clove!" My eyes didn't leave Talon's but I managed to throw a knife to Cato. I couldn't see if he caught it or not.

"So Talon, talking behind my back. Maybe this will teach you a lesson.." I talked to Talon, knowing she couldn't reply. I put my knife down and punched Talon. Blood was still dripping from her nose. I laughed. This was so enjoyable.

"Clove stop being a Cato you too!" Colin screamed from Cato's hold.

"I like being a bitch. It compliments me." Cato said. I knew Cato had punched Colin because I heard him let out a cry.

"It does, Cato."

"I know! "

My eyes leave Talon for a second and she flips me so I'm on the bottom. She grabs my knife." You messed with the wrong bitch." She put one hand around my neck and went to choke me. I coughed hoping to get some air. Nothing. I saw Cato come up behind her and put his arm around her neck. He picked her up and threw her. He went to help me up and Colin was running toward him.

"Cato!" Cato turned and punched Colin. I got up and went to Talon, who was just getting up.

"No, you messed with the wrong bitch." I tackled her again. I was unsatisfied just cutting her nose. I cut off some off her eyebrows next. I tried drawing minimum blood. Only a bit of blood came out.

"Fuck you Clove!" She screamed.

"Shut the hell up! Did I tell you you could talk!" I screamed back. I could hear Cato struggling with Colin. As I was listening Talon knocked the knife out of my hands.

"What are you going to do without a knife? Knives are all you got bitch."

I punched her multiply times in the face. "No. I have more than just knives." I stood up as Talon laid on the floor in pain. Colin was also on the floor. Cato high fived me."We are going to dominate. We almost killed 2 victors."

"That was easy." Cato laughed. I heard Talon grab the knife off the ground. She wasn't very quiet. Her shirt was baggy, which allowed me to nail her to the wall. I threw one knife, then another after that. One knife went to the right side of her abdomen and the other the left. The knives went to the fabric of her shirt that wasn't on her body and pinned her to the wall. Colin put his hands up.

"Clove, I'm sorry." Talon pleaded to me." I am sorry for everything. Now please unpin me."

"Unpin yourself. You owe us some good sponsors." It was getting to be late and we had to wake up early tomorrow. Cato and I went to bed. The next morning I woke up and went to the kitchen. I ate a little breakfast and realized I should head down to the stylists chamber. Harley escorted me down. Talon probably never wanted to see me again. She couldn't wait to see me in those Games. She just hoped I'd die.

My stylist. Olivia, greeted me with a hug."A ten! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Olivia." I hugged her back.

"You are so going to win!"

"I know. "

"Oh, Clove!"

"I'm kinda cocky."

" So for your outfit, I'm thinking a pretty orange dress with flowers on the top!"

"Well..."

"We want you to come off as both girly and tough."

"Whatever you say Olivia."

After 5 hours of Olivia talking and her designing, she came showed me the dress."Here it is! Try it on!"

I slipped into it and looked in the mirror." Olivia.. I look..gorgeous! I love it. Thank you so much" I hugged her.

"I can't wait for your interview! You'll do great."


	10. Chapter 10

_Clove's POV_

Talon,surprisingly, was waiting for me when I got out of what I call Olivia's house."Let's go. Interviews are soon."

"Ok. I didn't expect to see you here." I replied.

"Clove, be nice to me. I won't send you anything if you don't."

"I won't need anything. I am going to win without you."

"Alright. Whatever."

"Leave."

" I said I was sorry."

"Good." Talon had a bandage on her nose. She also had two black eyes. Fighting Talon made me believe I could win. I was proud. I was proud that I pretty much cut her nose off. Cato was right, I was a born killer. Talon walked me backstage.

I walked around looking at the prey. As I walked by people I named when I thought'd they'd die. Under my breathe I said them." One. Twenty-first. Third." I was so distracting I ran into District 12. She looked shocked." Move 12." She moved to the right and so did I. I moved to left and she followed. "Watch it 12. You are the first one I kill." I walked away bumping her shoulder. The boy went up to her and asked if she was ok. Pathetic. How did she get that 11? They probably felt bad for her. I continued walking and I was day-dreaming about killing 12 that I ran into Cato. At first I thought it was 11. All I felt was a big muscular body. When he grabbed my shoulders I knew it was Cato.

"Damn." Cato let the word slip.

"What?" I replied firmly. Even though his 'sentence' made me smile a bit, I was still thinking of killing 12.

"What's your problem?"

"12."

"Give the audience a good show when you kill her."

Four began walking toward us." 4. My name is Melody. You guys are good. So am I. I want an alliance." She has blonde hair almost like Glimmer's. Her blue eyes glisten. She is like a female version of Cato, just not as talented.

"Skill?" Cato asked, crossing his arm with a look that was meant to scare.

She backed up a bit and paused. " Well, I'm good with hand-on-hand combat, survival skills, and I can use nunchucks."

I looked at Cato. I was unimpressed and so was he."Score?"

"7."

"Clove?"

"You show us your skills in the arena. You have one chance. Otherwise, you are dead." I replied firmly. The girl was a lot bigger than me but I could easily chop her up. Cato could too.

"Ok." Melody walked away. She was wearing some ugly dress that I didn't even want to go into detail on.

"Please form a line. 1-12. Girl's will be going first." A guy with a mic on his head told us. I stepped in front of Cato.

Glimmer went out in some see-through dress." She had to have stripped for the Gamemakers." Cato laughed.

"Must of." I laughed back.

Marvel turned around and said," You'd be surprise what she can do." He seemed protective over her. God were they together too? Who knows,who cares. I'll end up killing them anyway.

Next was Marvel. I began to get nervous. I was after him. Cato put his hand on my lower back."Cato up." I say to him. Instead of moving his hand up, he moves it down onto my butt. "Cato!" I snap at him.

Everyone looks at us." Sorry." Cato replies faintly. As long as 12 is oblivious that we are together, we are good. Fuck the rest of them. If 12 knows she'll try to hold it against us. So will Glimmer. Really though, who cares?

My mind is completely in a different world when I hear," 2, your on." Cato pushes me forward and I turn to give him a mean look. He smiles and gives me a thumbs up. I know that my mean face broke. I love his smile.

Cesar Flickerman asks me,"So Clove? A ten! When I look at you I see a strong girl who is ruthless. Is that true?"  
"Why yes, it is." I glance at Cato. He would know. I've almost killed him 3 or 4 times."I may be small but that is no disadvantage to me. Just ask Cato."

"Oh, why have you used Cato as a dummy?"

"Cesar, I promise I didn't go to hard on him." The crowd laughs. Cato just stands there.

"Well Clove, you look gorgeous."

"Why thank you Cesar! You look great yourself."

"Thank you! Now, I have a few serious questions. Who do you think is your biggest competition?"

"Well, I am not scared of anyone. Big or small. When I look at these tributes all I see is me killing them. Well, not all. I don't see myself killing one tribute."

"And who would that be?"

"Cato. He is useful."

"I see an alliance forming. You two would make a great team. Now, do you see yourself winning?"

"I promised my little brother Oak I'd win. And I don't break promises.. " The crowd loved it.

"Oh wow. Clove, you are quite the lady. May I present to you Clove!" He kissed my hand and I walked off stage. I totally nailed it.

_Cato's POV_

Clove did amazing. She is definitely a crowd favorite. When it is my turn to go out on stage, I walk out confidently.

"Hello, Cato." Cesar smiled.

"Hello, Cesar." I reply. The crows is screaming and cheering for me.

"You also got a ten. I expect nothing less out of you. People are already saying they see a winner in you!"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." The crowd laughs.

"So, Clove told me you are useful. Is that true?"

"The girl is right."

"Is there some tension between the District 2 tributes this year?"

"Certainly not."

"That is good. Do you see her as your biggest threat?"

"One of them yes. Together, with the way she throws, we can easily dominate these games." I was nice. I just complimented Clove.

"So Cato? Are you ready for the Games to begin?"

" Oh, I can barely wait. I'm pumped and ready to go. Never been so pumped up before."

"Well, then. May the odds be ever in your favor. This is District 2's, Cato Hawks!" I walked off the stage proud of my performance. I was stooped by Clove almost directly after.

"Complementing me I see." She has a look in her eye. That look. The look she had when she tried to kill me. When she tried to kill Talon and Colin too.

"Get that look out of your eyes" I reply pushing her lightly.

"I will have whatever look I want."

" Well this one looks gorgeous." I lean in to kiss her and realize that the tributes are right there. 12 was starring at us." What 12?" Her hair was braided and she had a bright red dress on. She looked stupid. So did the boy.


	11. Chapter 11

_Some language is bad..._

_Cato's POV_

I got no response from 12. Clove and I went back to our apartment and went to my room. I turned on the television just in time to see 12, whose name was Katniss. What a dumb name. Clove faked to puke when she heard her name. She made a fool out of herself. Cesar started to talk to her and she didn't even hear him. This was comical. What a dumb ass! Cesar had to bring up the Tribute Parade. She stood up and started spinning and her dress caught on fire.

"Cato, am I the only one getting sick?" Clove laughed.

"No." I replied. Clove literally looked like she was going to puke."I wish she'd just catch on fire already!"

"That would be great!" Pretty soon the interview was all sobby talking about her sister. Of course Clove had brought up her sibling too, but this was different. Katniss was just plain out annoying everyone. Well, by everyone, I mean Clove and I.

Next was Peeta. I wanted to puke even." Gay ass faggot." Peeta acted all funny with Cesar but I thought it was gay. I wanted to puke.

"Cato." Clove acted like she cared.

"Like you care if I call him a faggot." I interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish. Peeta-" She stopped. When Peeta said he was in love with Katniss, I got pissed. Now they are really taking our show."That is their whole strategy. They hope to win with that. They are so pathetic. They have nothing else but that."

"I can't wait to kill him."

"I have an idea" Clove paused."We find Lover boy and keep him hostage. We force him to help us find Lover Girl and then kill both of them!'

"You are so smart!"

"I know."

"Night, Cato. See you in the Games."

_Clove's POV_

When I wake up I find an outfit at the bottom of the bed. It's black cargo pants with a black shirt, a v-neck. I put it on and it fits perfectly. Talon comes into my room and escorts me down to the hovercraft landing area. I try to look for Cato but he is no where in sight.

"You can do this, Clove. I believe in you." Talon hugs me and I walk away thinking about how I particularly killed her. I get on the hovercraft to find I am sitting next to Lover Boy. Great.

A lady comes by and takes my hand. She injects some sort of tracker into my right arm. I looked around for Cato. No Cato. I count 12 tributes. Marvel sits on the other side of me. He shots me a quick smile and then puts his head down. I decide to do the same.

Pretty soon we unload the craft. Peacekeepers escort me into a room. Olivia is waiting for me."Clove, you can do this. Here is your jacket. Keeps you warm and cool. It is very useful."

"Thanks Olivia."

"It's almost time for you to get in that tube. I'll see you soon Clove! I love you." She hugged me. I really liked Olivia. She was so sweet. I walked over to the tube. I went in and waved to Olivia. I was lifted up. The arena was a forest. I look around. Katniss. Glimmer. Marvel. Melody. Peeta. Rue. Thresh. Cato. There he is. The golden cornucopia sits in front of me. I spot the knives. That is where I am going. Backpacks are scattered around. Far. Close. Different lengths from the cornucopia. The Gamemakers begin to count down.

60. ..51.50


	12. Chapter 12

_Clove's POV_

I turned to Lover Girl.I couldn't wait to kill her. I pictured myself killing her and soon I heard a ten. I refocused myself.

..2.1. BONG

I ran as fast as I could. I grabbed over a dozen knives. I looked at Cato and he had a sword already. I focused myself and threw a knife at some girl, 5 I believe. Right in the . I turned around and saw a girl running toward Glimmer. Threw another knife. Right in the heart. Dead. I then saw Lover Girl. She had fell to the ground a boy was about to kill her. I don't think so. That is my kill. I threw a knife at him. I hit him in the back and he coughed blood all over Lover Girl's face, which I thoroughly enjoyed. I then threw a knife at her. A lethal throw but her stupid backpack blocked it. She then ran.

"Clove!" I heard Glimmer scream. Marvel and Cato were busy. A girl from 7 had tackled Glimmer. She was just about to stab her when I threw a knife. The girl coughed blood and fell beside Glimmer. I extended my hand and helped Glimmer up."Thanks Clove."

"No problem." I replied.

I looked at Melody. She had nunchucks in her hand and was violently killing the girl from 3.I then saw a runner. Cato must have read my mind. I knew he trusted me because he grabbed her and faced her toward me. I threw a knife from over 15 feet away. Right in the heart. Dead, I counted a total of 4. I just killed four people. None of which were Lover Girl. Damn, I was so close.

"Nice shot, Clove." Marvel high-fived me. He had barely any blood on his face but when I looked to Cato, he was covered in blood.

"Cato! What happened?" I screamed running to Cato.

"Nothing. This isn't my blood .Chill Clove." Cato replied. He was in his element. He had a grin on his face. We looked around. I saw 13 people lying around. Then there was the five of us.

_Cato's POV_

The bloodbath was over. Clove and I had killed five, Marvel and Melody one,and Glimmer none. . "Melody, you can stay." I said blankly. Her skill with the nunchucks was pretty amazing. She could be helpful in the future. I looked to Clove. She was clear of blood. I thanked god for her still being alive. "Let's sort the supplies. They have to get the bodies soon."

"Sounds good. Glimmer,Melody, and I will go through food and survival equipment. You guys get weapons. Give me all the knives." Clove replied. Glimmer and Melody followed Clove to the backpacks.

"Dumb bitch almost killed me." Glimmer kicked a body. It was the girl Clove had killed. Clove bent down and pulled the knife out of her back. She did that to all four people she had killed.

"Good job, Cato." Marvel began talking to me. I personally found him extremely annoying, as I did Glimmer.

"Thanks." I blankly replied. He was oblivious I didn't like him."There are 2 spears. You take one. I want the other." I saw him take one of the spears and take a knife." Did you not hear Clove?"

"I heard her but I thought it might come in handy. Just one. There are a ton left." Marvel replied.

"I don't care. Give it or I kill you."

"Fine. Here." I took the knife and handed him a small sword. I took a knife,knowing Clove wouldn't mind,a small sword, a large sword,and a spear. I grabbed the knives and threw them into a backpack. I grabbed the last two weapons, a machete and another sword. I'd give one to Clove.

As I finished up with the weapons, Clove walked over."Knives?"

"Here. There are 36." I handed her a backpack full of knives.

"Good. That shall do." She paused when she saw the sword." What's this for?"

"You. Just take it. You might need it."

"Ok, thanks."

All equipped with food,supplies, and weapons we found camp. I sat down all my stuff. I couldn't wait to go hunting. " Melody, you keep rest of us are going hunting."

We began walking. I lead the was quite. Her foot steps never broke a twig. I was careful. Glimmer and Marvel were pretty loud. Clove followed closely behind me, Marvel and Glimmer whispering to each other, were pretty far behind.

"So, you guys looking for Katniss. Don't kill me. I can help." a voice said.

"Where are you?" Clove replied to the voice. "Show yourself. Put anything you have on the ground where I can see it." Damn I loved when she gave orders.

A boy stepped forward. He had nothing."I come in peace."

"Lover Boy?" Clove went up to him and put him in a headlock. Even though he was taller, she could obviously hold her own. I stood and watched as Glimmer and Marvel laughed.

"Shut up." I firmly said to them. Their giggling stopped.

"You better show us where Lover Girl is. Otherwise, I will make a note to make your death very painful." Clove slammed him on the held out a knife."Take it. You make one wrong move with it," She unzipped her jacket to show her arrange of knives," one of these will be in your head."


	13. Chapter 13

_Cato's POV_

"Damn Clove." I say jokingly. Lover Boy was shaking with fear. I think i would of too. Clove almost broke his neck."You know you almost broke his neck." I whisper to her as we are hunting.

"I know." She smiles. "Look a fire."

"Dumb ass."

"Let's kill it." Glimmer whispers.

"Yeah!" Lover Boy tries to join in.

"Shut up Lover Boy." I punched him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Oh I almost forgot." Clove decides to be brutal, almost like me."Just in case Melody wants to kill you. She'll know I did this." She pulled out her knife."Cato, hold him."

I grab him and he starts to squirm. Clove engraves in his arm "Lover Boy. Property of 2." Blood rushed out of his arm. He screamed in pain."Put this around it." I hand him something o he doesn't bleed out. He is our only good chance of finding her.

Clove has an evil smile on her face." Another bloody knife." She opens her jacket and adds it to the other side. Along with the knife she just used on Lover Boy, she had 5 other bloody knives."Let's kill her."

"She is falling asleep. Just wait a little but." Marvel finally says in a quiet voice. Within 5 minutes, the girl dozed off. Clove grabbed her.

"Please! Don't kill me! No!" The girl screamed.

"Shut up." Clove puts her hand over her mouth." Kill her Cato." I stuck her in the chest with my sword.

We high five and Glimmer says" Fourteen down, ten to go."

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts to stink." I say and turn to Clove. She is trying to hold back her laugh. Now we both have blood on our face. Clove might have the girl I just killed blood but I think it is mostly Lover Boy.

We continue walking. We have flashlights and torches. I give Lover Boy a torch hoping he'll light the way.

"Shouldn't we hear a cannon by now?" Marvel asks.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately." Glimmer replies.

"Unless she isn't dead." Lover Boy butts in.

"She's dead. I stuck her myself." I reply. Who does he think he is, telling me I didn't kill her.

"The where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go sure the job's done." Glimmer is really pissing me off.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice." Clove said trying to be reasonable. I guess she was right.

"I said she's dead!" I snapped once again. Clove would of snapped back but Lover Boy intervened.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!"

"Go on,then, Lover Boy. See for yourself."

Why don't we just kill him now?" Glimmer asked me.

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? He's our best chance of finding her." I say and Clove shakes her head in agreement.

"Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?"

"She might have. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress. I want to puke." Clove says and glances at me.

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven." Glimmer said. Yeah, I wonder how you got a nine.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows." Clove laughs. He returned.

_Clove's POV_

"Was she dead?" Cato asked.

"No. But she is now." The sound of the cannon made Cato pissed."Ready to move on?"

"Shut up, Lover Boy. I decided when we move on. Let's go everyone." Cato replied. I could see the look in his eyes. He couldn't wait to kill Lover Boy.

Only an hour later I find District 3. "Don't kill me!" He pleaded to me.

"Why shouldn't I?" I laugh.

"You guys would like to protect your supplies right?"

"Yeah." I glance at Cato and the others. We are confused.

"I can re-root the wires to the platform. One wrong move. A million pieces. "

"Name?"

"Hermit."

"Hermit?" I turned to Cato who is hysterically laughing.

"Follow us." I take out a knife."Cato." Cato picks him up and I engrave the same thing in his arm, as I did to Lover Boy's.

About an hour later we reach our camp."Let's move to corn." Cato said. Melody is almost asleep. If she fell asleep and some of our supplies were taken, I would have been very mad.

We make Lover Boy and Hermit carry everything. "We need to arrange everything in a pile." Hermit says.

"No, you do two do." Cato laughed."We are just going to sit here."

Cato pulls me aside. Marvel,Glimmer, and Melody are resting and Lover Boy and Hermit are piling the supplies up."What did you need Cato?"

"You have blood all over your face." He goes to wipe it off with his jacket.

"Cato."

"There. That is better."

"Why did you do that?"

"So I can see your pretty face." He glances over at everyone. Nobody is paying attention to us. He leans in to get a kiss.

"The cameras." I hesitate.

"I don't care." As I try to fight him his strength easily over powers puts his hands on my face and pulls me in. He pulls back and says," I'm so glad you didn't die."

"What? You didn't expect me to make it past the bloodbath?"

"No. I meant-" He stopped."I didn't mean it like that. Let's go back over there." We walk back over to our group. Hermit as started working.

"I'll be done soon." He must be 13. His voice is extremely high-pitched. It bothers me. I'm used to Cato's deep voice.

"I'll keep watch." Cato says and sits down. Everyone but Hermit, Cato, and I are asleep. Hermit is busy working and Cato is keeping watch."Clove?'

"What?" I reply.

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit."

He took off his jacket and put it over me."No one is going to hurt you. I promise." I feel asleep curled up next to Cato. So far, this act was totally working. It seemed like only a little while later Cato woke me up."Guys, wake up!"

"What!" I wake up with a knife clenched in my hand. I always sleep with at least one knife in my hand.

"Fire. I can smell it."

"Yes! They are going to move Lover Girl closer to us. Hermit, stay here and watch. Cato give him something." Cato hands him a small dagger. I kick everyone else awake. "Let's go!"

We run. No silent run either. We are crashing through the forest. If Lover Girl just appears I will make sure a knife is in her head.

"Look!" Glimmer end up at a river. I look to where she is pointing. It's Lover Girl. We found her! She sees us and bolts. There is no way she is getting away.


	14. Chapter 14

_Cato's POV_

I look to Clove and she is gone. She is in full pursuit with Lover Girl. I take off after her.I'm not letting that girl kill the love of my life. I know Clove can handle herself but I still want to be there.

"Fuck." Clove stops at a tree and looks up. Lover Girl was half-way up the tree.

"How's everything with you?" She called down cheerfully.

"Well enough." I reply."Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste. The air's better up here. Why don' you come on up?"

I grin."Think I will."

"Take this Cato." Glimmer goes to hand me her bow. That won't help me.

"No. I'll do better with my sword."I began to climb. I am not the best tree climber in the word. There are not many trees in District 2. I get encouraging words from the others. I grab a hold of a branch. I am too heavy for it and the branch snaps off. I fall down the ground. My back is aching." Fuck. That bitch is going to get it."

"Cato, you ok?" Clove asks and she is knelt down next to me.

"I'm fine." I stand up, still swearing like a fiend.

Glimmer decides she should take care of isn't to happy about shots and misses horribly. "Clove, throw a knife." I knew Clove could stick her but the possibility of it missing and coming back down and hitting us was to big of a risk.

"No." She replies.

"Give me that." I rip the bow out of Glimmer's hands. I shot an arrow up and it gets lodged in the tree. I don't know how to shoot, but my shot was better than hers.

"Let's just wait her out. She'll have to come down eventually." Lover Boy reasons with us.

Marvel and Melody shrug their shoulder's in agreement and sit down. We light a fire. We have nothing to worry about. Clove began messing around with her knives. A couple of lizards walked by and she stuck them with easy. I laughed along with her.

_Clove's POV_

Other than Cato and I the rest of the careers are chilling out and laughing. Cato and I move off to the side."So, Cato?"

"What?" He replies while cleaning his sword.

"Glimmer. It is obvious she likes you."

"Don't worry, I find her extremely annoying. How could she possibly get a nine. She can't use that bow to save her life." Cato was right, she couldn't.

"Good."

"Where did you learn to throw like that?"

"My mom taught me."

"You mind teaching me?"

"Sure!" Cato made me happy. I loved to show people how to throw. We sat side-by-side. I taught him a lot of good techniques. He actually was good at it. I'm sure he had some training with knives before. The anthem played and we decided to go back to the group. Only one person died today, the girl from 8.

Cato and I sat down next to the fire. Glimmer moved over and sat next to Cato. Cato was trying to make me laugh and he stuck the tip of his sword into the fire."Boys." Glimmer said while rolling her eyes and laughing.

I glanced at Cato. I reached into my jacket."Clove. Just wait at least 2 more days. Ok, one." He laughed. Glimmer looked at us and wondered what we were talking was so dumb. I soon drifted off to sleep, as did the rest of us.

I felt something stinging my neck."CATO!" I screamed.

"Clove, run! Let's go!" Cato screamed back. Marvel was screaming and Cato and I ran. We finally made it to a safe spot."Tracker jackers."

"Where is Glimmer?' Marvel said in a panicked voice. 2 cannons fired after that. Lover Boy,Melody,and Glimmer were no where in sight.

"I'll be back." Cato darted back to the tree where Lover Girl hid. Marvel was panicked. I had to calm him down.

"Marvel, it is ok. I'm sure she is fine." I said to calm him. He settled down.

I heard two cannons." Cato! Cato! Cato!" I ran into the forest. I heard Marvel chasing after me. I ran into Cato."Thank god you are alive." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank god you are alive." He hugged me back."Marvel," He paused."Glimmer is dead. So is Melody. Lover Girl got away. I sliced Lover Boy's leg. He'll bleed out."

"Marvel?" I looked to him and he was almost crying. Cato couldn't take it and walked away."Marvel, what's wrong?"

"Who are you?" He raised his spear.

"Marvel. No! " He threw the spear. I ducked just in time. Cato heard the commotion and ran to my assistance. He grabbed Marvel and stabbed him in the arm. "Thanks Cato." We went back to corn. Marvel had had some bad hallucinations. Hermit was still alive and well. Cato and I had no affect from the stings.


	15. Chapter 15

_Clove's POV_

At camp Marvel sat examining his arm. It was obvious he knew nothing about medicine."Thanks a lot Cato." Marvel said, glancing down at his arm.

"You tried to kill her." Cato replied. "You are lucky I didn't kill you."

"It was the tracker jackers."

"Yeah, sure."

"And, was my best friend."

"Sorry to hear that." I say. I know that if I lost Cato, or if Cato lost me, I'd be the same way. I had to be a bit sympathetic but, come on, only to a certain point. I sat down. I was exhausted. I wasn't sure why, but I was. So was Cato and Marvel. Must be the stings. Us,being the idiots that we are, let Hermit keep watch. I lay my head down and fall asleep instantly.

"Cato." I wake up."Cato?"

"What? Clove?" He responds. I was cuddled up to Cato's chest.

"How long have we been asleep?" I sat up.

"No clue. Hermit?"

"2 days." Hermit replies.

"Our supplies?They are all still here." Cato acts shocked.

"Marvel and I took turns keeping watch. We tried to wake you guys but you guys didn't move."

"Wow. I did not realize." I said. Cato sat up and put his arm around me."I'm hungry."

Cato hands me a backpack."Take what you want." I take an apple and some crackers and cheese.I hand it back to him."That's it?"

"Yeah. I don't eat a lot."

"I can tell. You sure that is all you want?"

"One-hundred percent."

"Alright."

'Hermit, did anyone die?"

"Yeah, the girls from 1,4, and 7." He replies.

"Who killed 7?"

"Who knows?"

"How is that possible? Lover Boy is still alive. Who cares? He is as good as dead." Cato interrupts.

"Look! Some dumb ass decided to light a fire."

" I bet it's Lover Girl."

"Let's go!"

"Marvel, let's go." Cato kicks him awake. He is up in an instant."Hermit, here."

"Hermit, stay."Marvel intervenes.

"He's coming. We need him in the woods,and his job's done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies." Cato replies,shaking his head at Marvel.

"What about Lover Boy?"

"I keep telling you,forget about him. I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bled to death yet. At any rate,he's in no shape to raid on."

"When we find her, I am going to kill her my own way,and no one interferes. " I say race to the smoke. I led them. Cato, Marvel, and Hermit have trouble keeping up with me. I'm half the weight of Cato, and possibly even Marvel, there is no way they can keep up. Cato isn't far behind,but Marvel and Hermit, huff and puff in the distance. I stop."Let's go!" Cato and I allow them to catch up. As soon as they are with us again, we take no time to rest. We finally reach the site of the fire. Nobody."You are kidding right?"

"Marvel. Check the trap." Cato says. Marvel stands still for a second."Now!" He runs and races to the trap Melody set."Let's hunt. I need to kill someone." Cato looks to Hermit. Hermit backs up."You if we find nobody else."

"I'll kill Marvel!" I butt in. Cato laughs.

Then, I hear a huge boom. It sounds like a bomb.

_Cato's POV_

The boom pierced my ears. I had no clue what had just happened. I look up and saw smoke. It was coming from corn."Let's go." Clove leads our group again. I don't let her get to far ahead. I don't know who is waiting for us. Or what. We reach corn. Our supplies, destroyed. Everything but the backpack Clove has and I run to the rubble."You!" I turn to Hermit. "You did this." He turns to run but I grab him. I put him in a headlock. I put my arms around his neck. With a little movement, I snap his neck. The cannon fires.

"Cato. Calm down. The person who did this has to be dead!" Clove grabs me.

"Clove, leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. Listen to me. The cannon was probably masked by the sound of the explosion."

"You are right ,Clove."

"Plus, we have my backpack. It is full of food. And we have all our weapons, There are only two of us left to feed."

"Marvel makes three."

"I'm killing him when he is sleeping tonight."

"Clove,you are so sexy."

"Shut up, Cato."

"Sorry."

A few minutes later a cannon goes off."Think it is Lover Girl?" Clove asks. She'd kill Marvel if he returned saying he killed Lover Girl.

"Probably not." I reply. I look at Clove. She is polishing her knives."That makes 8 people left."

" are right."

I grabbed Clove and caressed her body. "Clove, I love you."

"I love you too, Cato." We slammed our lips together. If Marvel came back right now, I'd kill him. We are interrupted by a pulled away."Wonder who that was."

"Don't know. Don't care." I lean in but she stands up. She holds up a parachute."This love thing really works. Maybe Lover Boy knew what he was doing."

As I sat in the golden Cornucopia,I thought about it. The final 7. It's coming down to it. I can't think about the upcoming tribute"s person who dies means another one closer to the end. So far, it's not looking good. Clove sat on my legs and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Let's see what we got."Clove looked like a kid in a candy store. She opened the package to find cherries. She laughed."Cato, look. Like on the train ride!"

"Thanks Talon. This helps." I reply,trying to hold back my laugh. I couldn't do it. I burst out laughing and look to my right. The hovercraft must of removed Hermit's body because I don't see it.I was to busy kissing Clove.

"Eat this." Clove pops a cherry in my laugh.

"Not poisonous." I sallow.

"If you died like that, I would of killed Talon."

"You already partially did." I said while I felt something hit my back. Another time I open it. It's food."More food."

"Good. We need it." Clove grabs the container and dumps it in her backpack along with the cherries."Look, notes." She pulls a paper out of each one. She reads them aloud."Hopefully these aren't poisonous. Make Cato eat one first.-Talon." We laugh."Stuff your face with food,not each other tongues.-Colin."


	16. Chapter 16

_Clove's POV_

A few hours later, I glance over at Cato. His eyes do not leave the Feast. There are 4 is small,eleven big,five's is also big. I look at ours. What could possibly be in there? We don't desperately need anything!"Cato, if twelve comes, I'm going out there. Don't chase after me."

"Clove, I'll go too." He replies, his eyes still on the Feast.

"I can handle myself, Cato." I emphasize his name. He turns to me.

"I'm not letting you get hurt, Clove." He does the same to my name.

"Twelve is my kill Cato!"

"Eleven is mine!"

"I'll be eleven's bait."

"I'm not using you for that."

"Oh, but you didn't have a problem using me last night."

"Clove, I wasn't using you. You know I love you." Our eyes both move back to the Feast. Five's bag is gone. We were to busy arguing to even notice. District Twelve shoots out of the bushes, Glimmers bow in hand. Without thinking twice, I run out after her.

She grabs her backpack and I throw my knife. She ducks so it only cuts her forehead. She shots an arrow at me. Luckily, I'm able to dodge it. I run at her and tackle her.

I put her in a hold that is nearly impossible to get free of. Only Cato can do it. "Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" I say, picturing Cato laughing.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato. Peeta!" She replies.

I slam my fist onto her windpipe,cutting off her voice."Liar." I grin."He's nearly dead. Cato know where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little bag? That medicine for Lover Boy. Too bad he'll never get it." I open up my jacket and look at my impressive arrangement of knives. I pick a nice cruel, curved blade.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you,I'd give the audience a good show." She struggles to get free of my hold."Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like your pathetic little ally...what was her name? The one that hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well,first Rue, then you, and I think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound? Now, where to start?"

I wipe the blood from her forehead with my jacket sleeve. I survey her head."I think we'll start with your lips. Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for those anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" She spits blood onto my face. My body fills with rage."All right then. Let's get started.

All of a sudden I feel hands wrap around my waist. They aren't Cato's hands either.I look down. I'm at least a foot off the ground. I see big, black hands. It's eleven. Little does he know he just did the wrong thing. He just touched me and Cato is in distance to throw his spear. This boy just made the wrong decision..


	17. Chapter 17

_Clove's POV_

"You kill her?" The boy asks, while slamming my head into the Cornucopia.

"No! No I-. Cato! Cato!" I see him lift the rock. I see Cato running to my assistance, but it's too late. Eleven brings the rock down on my head. I feel super dizzy and fall to the floor.

_Cato's POV_

I'm pissed. Not only at myself, but at Thresh. That's his name I think. I'm so full with rage I throw my one and only knife. I am a horrible knife thrower. I look like crap throwing it but some how I hit Thresh's right shoulder, which causes him to drop the rock. He screams out in pain."Touch her and I make sure you die painfully." I'm such an idiot that I just stand still. I'm in to much shock. Thresh turn's and runs, with only his bag. As I watch him run off, I run to Clove's side."Clove!" I feel the tears. Pretty soon they rush down my cheeks."Clove. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. Stay!" I pick her up and hold her. She is silent and motionless. She's gone I think to myself. I lost her.

"Cato?" I hear a whisper.

"Clove?" I want to shake her.

"Get her." Clove points with her right hand,which still has the knife clenched in it, at Twelve.

I quickly grab her realizing she is in to much shock to move.I put her hands behind her back and moved her in front of Clove. I put her on her knees and kicked the back of her head."Kill her Clove!"

Twelve lifts her head. Clove stumbles to her feet. I can tell she is dizzy. She can barely stand on her own two feet. She throws and I hear the cannon. The knife hit her right in the heart. I grab Twelve's bow and arrows, thinking Clove can shoot, and run to Clove. I pick Clove up and sling her over my shoulder. I bring her back to the bushes where we were hiding before the Feast began.

"Thanks Cato." She let's out as I put her softly down."I'm ok."

"Drink." I pull her mouth open and force water down her throat.

"I said I'm fine, Cato.I'm just a bit dizzy."

"How many finger's am I holding up?" I check her pulse and her lungs. I'm scaredto look at her head.

"Two."

"Ok good. I thought I lost you Clove."

"Thank you for saving me Cato."

"No need to thank me."

"Did you throw your knife?"

"Yes. I meant to throw my spear. I can't throw knives. I was just so pissed it was the first thing I touched so I threw it."

"Why did you save me Cato?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't know. I never really believed that you loved me. I thought this was all a strategy."

"Then what was the other night all about?"

"Cato, I don't know everything. I just thought this was an act. You know, for the cameras, I thought Colin told you to do this."

"I'm not an actor, Clove. I'm just Cato."

"So, you really love me?"

"Yes. I really love you. Now go to sleep."


	18. Chapter 18

_Clove's POV_

I wake up. I touch the ground. I feel around me and I suddenly touch Cato's leg."Whoa, princess."

"Cato, am I dead? Did you die too? Am I imagining everything?" I ask. My head feels heavy.

"No. We are alive."

"Are we home?"

'Haha. I wish. We are still in the arena."

'What happened, Cato? All I remember is seeing Twelve and then being dangled in the air."

"Well you got your head smashed, I threw a knife at Thresh, who by the way almost killed you, and then you killed Twelve."

"I killed Twelve!"

"With a little help, but yes,yes you did."

"How did I almost die?"

"I told you, Thresh."

"No. How come I didn't die?"

"Clove, you really think I'd let you die?"

"Well, I mean we can't both win."

"You don't remember that whole day? Well, a new rule. We can both win. "

"Oh yeah! I don't remember anything after that! And I don't really remember much before that either."

"You don't? Oh. I do."Cato looked down.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just. It's nothing."

"Why? What happened that night?" I got no response."Cato? What happened?"

"We had sex."

"What? That wasn't a dream? Oh god." I couldn't believe I had sex with Cato! What was I thinking? I obviously wasn't. I mean, I like Cato and all but I don't love him!

"So you are telling me that you didn't want to have sex with me? That's a first. I'm pretty sure you are the only girl that has ever told me that."

"No. Cato. It's just. It's nothing. Forget a bit mad at myself."

"You should be happy. Most girls would love five minutes with me. You've gotten to spend three weeks with me. "

Ugh. He is so cocky. I hate it."Alright, Cato. Who is left?"

"Wait. Before you change the subject. What happened to you? How badly was your head damaged? You were crying to me, saying how much you love me."

"When did I say that?"

"You've said it a lot."

"I'm sorry. I can't think straight. I'm sure I have some kind of brain damage."

"Come here." He pulled my shirt.I crawled over to him. He moved my hair sighed.

"What? Cato, what is it?"

" Your temple. That explains everything. Oak. Do you remember him?"

"No. Who's Oak?"

"Cherries? What significant do they have to you?"

"Nothing."

"Your mom? She is alive right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god, Clove. Throw a knife into that tree."

"Cato, I barely know how to throw. I'm just learning." I survey the knife trying to figure it out.

"Clove. Oh no. You do know me right?"

"Yeah. I can only remember the games. Nothing before that."

_Cato's POV_

I'm very concerned about Clove. She can't remember anything before the Games. Thankfully, she knows me."Clove, listen to me. I am going to hit you. It's going to hurt, but I have to do it.I swear, it's for your own good."

"What do you mean hit me?"

"Clove, I swear I won't kill you. This is just to help you." I parted her hair. I had to hit the right spot otherwise, I'd kill her.I didn't want to hurt Clove. It was something I had to do. It would save her in the end. I got my fist ready. I went down on her skull. She fell to the ground.

"Cato?" She called for me.

"Clove? Are you alright?"

She looked around."Why the fuck did you just hit me!" She grabbed her knife and tackle me."Trying to kill me. I knew you didn't love me. Wait, Eleven. He killed me? Am I dead?"

"Thank god you are ok." I push her off me and hug her." Thresh was going to kill you but I saved you. You couldn't remember much so I had to hit you just so you'd get your memory back.I promise it was to save you."

"Cato. You saved me again. I can't even say thank you. It isn't equivalent to it."

"Trust me, the other night was enough, princess."

"Oh yeah."

"You remember?"

"Cato, how could I forget?"

"I'm just happy you are ok. We have a game to 's go." I stood up, offering her a hand. For the first time she takes it."Wait. Throw a knife at that tree."

"Um. Ok?" She threw the knife and nailed it dead center.

"Just making sure."

"Let's go! We have two people to kill."

_Clove's POV_

We walk toward Cornucopia. On the other side is tall grass. As Cato and I step out, Thresh and the girl from five do as well. Their weapons raised."This was easier than I thought." Cato whispers to me. He pulls out his sword out and I get my knives ready. This is it.


	19. Chapter 19

_Clove's POV_

I look at them. Why aren't they killing each other? It occurs to me. They formed an alliance, just to beat us."Cato, they are together."

"I'm not dumb Clove." He responds.

"I know." They run toward us. We just walk forward. When the girl is close enough to me I throw my knife. He hits her in the had moved just enough to avoid a lethal hit. She has a sword and is now coming straight at me. I tackle her and she falls hard onto the ground. I still can' see quite right so I am struggling in this fight. I can hear Cato and Thresh fighting in the background.I can't worry about Cato. He can handle himself.

I get the upper hand in the fight.I'm struggling to get a hold of her neck."You thought you could beat me?" I say to her.

"I don't think I know." She replies. She has a high pitched voice, almost like Hermit.

"Bullshit. You can't beat me." I can't reach for my knives. She will grab her sword if I let go of her with one hand. Now its a brawl. No weapons. Just our hands. I punch her multiply times in the face. I'm starting to worry about Cato. I haven't heard a cannon yet.

I hear Cato cry out in pain. I loose my focus and the girl suddenly grabs her sword and impales me foot with it. That makes me loose my hold. She flips me over. Now it's her turn to get the punches in. She is tiny. Smaller than goes to punch me and i grab her hand and push it back. I hear a crack. I just broke her wrist. I am able to kick her off. I forget about my knives. I pick her up by the neck and choke her to death. She gasps for air. I realize I have to help Cato. I grab my knife and slit her throat.

I limp to Cato's assistance. It is aware that this fight has been hard on both Cato and Thresh.

"Cato."I call to him.

"Throw a knife."

They are moving around. Cato will get a hold of his throat for a second and then it switches, Thresh has Cato's throat."I can't. I might hit you."

"Clove, you never miss. Throw it!"

I aim right at Thresh's head. Right before I throw the girl's cannon goes off. Cato has held Thresh down just long enough for me. I throw and I instantly hear a cannon. Thresh is dead.

Cato stands up. He is breathing heavy and I can see he is injured. "Cato!" I hug him.

"We did it." He replies.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah. I'm fine though. Did she hurt you?"

"Stabbed in the leg. No big deal."

My shoe was filled with blood but I didn't want to worry Cato."Let's go. Let them get the bodies."

*10 minutes later*

"The bodies are gone. When do they announce us the winners?"

"Clove, I don't know. I'm just Cato."

Then I her it. It's Claudius."Greeting to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination to the rule book disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"God damn it. I should of known! This is bullshit! Clove and I thought we actual had a chance of going home together. All you guys want is a good show. Didn't we give you one? We just fought almost to the death with two other tributes. Do you want more? All you are going to get is us rotting here." Cato screams. He is pissed. So am I. The Capitol tricked us.

"Cato, my head has gotten worse.I'm going to die soon."

"Clove, so am I." Cato pulled back his jacket. His stomach was tore open from Thresh's weapon. Blood flowed out. Cato was in pain. It was very aware. They expected us to fight to the death against each other. Instead, we sit against the lays his head on my legs. He is dying. We both are. He is going faster than I am. This isn't happening. No. Wake up Clove. It's not a dream. If he dies first, I am the victor. We have to die at the same time. Right now, he is going a whole lot faster than me. There has to be something I can do.


	20. Chapter 20

_Clove's POV_

I take out my knife. I hope the Capitol is watching this right now. I take the knife in my right hand and carve a heart in my left the heart, I carve Cato. I'm hoping this will make them aware that we are dying and there will be no victor if you don't save us. Blood rushes out of my hand. I transfer my knife into my other hand. I carve the same thing on my right hand. Blood is ripping all over me. Cato is completely out of it so he doesn't even realize blood is dripping all over his hair. I realize that it will take hours for me to bleed to death. I then do a brave move. I take the knife to my left arm. I go to cut it vertically. I start. I make only a little incision when I hear."Stop!Stop!Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Clove Springs and Cato Hawks! I give you-the tributes of District Two!

Cato glances up at me."Clove, what happened to your hands?"

"Nothing-nothing Cato." I have lost a lot of blood now. Not only from my hands but from my foot. I feel woozy and I see two of everything.

"Clove!" He grabs my hands.

"Cato?" I touch him and suddenly I hear him hit the ground. I can open my eyes just wide enough to see he has something in his back."Cato! No! Cato! Wake up. Please don't leave me." I look up and see the hovercraft. I see something be shot down at me. It hits my leg and I fall over just like Cato. I try to force my eyes open but I can't. The last thing I see is the lowering hovercraft.


	21. Chapter 21

_Cato's POV_

"Congrats my big victor." I wake up to a womans voice who isn't Clove. I open my eyes to see Enobaria.

"Where's Clove?" I imediately try to sit up but something is holding me down.

"Somebody get these restraints off of him!"

"Is Clove alive?"

"Don't you worry. She is perfectly fine. Her hands look better.'

"What happened to her hands?All I remember was I sat up and her hands had blood gushing out of them"

"She carved a heart into the. Your name was in the middle."

"I don't get it."

"You were dying and she didn't want to win without you." Brutus interrupts.

"What happened to Colin and Talon?"

"Oh. Just busy." Enobaria replies. Something is wrong. I'm not sure what it is though."Anyway, she is doing a lot better. Both of you would have died if she didn't start to cut her arms."

"She started to cut her arms! Why?"

"We went over this,Cato. Now get some rest."

"No. I want to see Clove."

"You can't see her quite yet. They want to televise your reunion."

"What bullshit. Just let me see her."

"No. Eat. Now." She pushes food into my face. I am starving. I eat a lot and I feel it come up. I throw up into a bucket on the side of my bed."Cato, your stomach is a lot smaller now. You have to eat small amounts."

"Couldn't you of told me that before I ate?"

"More amusing this way. Anyway, reunion is tonight. You both are healthy so Brutus will be back later to escort you down."

"Thanks?" Brutus and her walk out. All I can think about is Clove. Why did she cut herself? It made no sense. I can't wait to see her. Luckily I fell asleep so the time passed quickly.

"Cato, let's go. Get dressed." Brutus called from outside the hospital room door. I was wearing a blue tee shirt and some shorts. On the chair there was the outfit that all tributes had to wear. This one was brand new. No blood stains,no tears,no holes. I put it on. I looked just like I did before the Games began. My impeccable abs were gone. Now my stomach had stitches on them. I was a lot skinnier than before.

"Why do I have to wear this?" I asked Brutus.

"Don't ask me."

"Alright, can we go already?"

"What's the rush big guy? You miss Clove?"

"Don't call me that. I want to go home."

"You leave for District Two tomorrow morning."

Before I knew it we got out of the elevator and I was escorted to a room below the stage."This looks like the room that you go in before the Games."

"It's suppose to. You are very smart.."

"Shut up."

"Don't get all high and mighty. I won the Games too. I could kill you just as easily as you think you could kill me."

"Don't under estimate me."

"I never said I did. I do have to say one thing to you. You did a good job in the Games. The way you fought Thresh was are brave. You saved that girls life too. You did good, Cato."

"Thanks, Brutus. Guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. This time I guarantee you'll see me again."

The ground below me soon began to raise. I felt recaps of the Games come back to me. I killed four people in the bloodbath. That memory wasn't as haunting. The memory that haunts over me is the day Clove almost died. Before I know it, the only thing seperating Clove and I is space.

Clove's POV

When I first see Cato, my first instinct is to run and hug him. Instead I step of the platform and causually begin to walk over to him. don't want to be super sappy. I guess we are technically a couple now. Or, are we? Cato does the same thing I do. Just about as I go to extend my arms to Cato, Cesar steps in the middle of us.

"Clove! Cato! How good it is to see you again!" He exclaims. The crowd roars.

"Good to see you too Cesar." Cato shakes his hand.

"I missed you Cesar!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"Oh, Clove. I missed you too!" He hugged me back. "I think we all know who you really missed here." Cesar steps back. It's not long before Cato steps forward and lifts me off my feet.

We embrace for a short second before I move my head so I now face Cato. He leans in and I kiss him. I have no clue how long it has been since the Games. My guess is about 2 weeks. 2 weeks I don't remember. The Capitol doctors fixed up all my wounds. One thing they didn't fix was my hands. They stitched them up but you can still see the hearts and Cato's name. I clench my fist so Cato doesn't see them. He still doesn't know I did that in the arena.

"Alright you two! There will be plenty of time for that. Follow me." He leads us to a love seat, that has replaced a single chair meant for one victor. We sit down. We do't want to be over sappy so we just sit normally."Let's watch a recap."

As they recap on everything, I find out that it was Rue who told Katniss about the nest and Katniss blew up our supplies. I can see they cut out our night before the Feast. I see Thresh bang my head and Cato run to my assistance. He throws the knife fairly well. I then watch when I forget everything and Cato hits me. I zone out thinking about that and when I refocus myself I'm cutting my hands. I can see Cato glancing at me.

"Wow. This was most certainly a memorable Games. We were all so distracted by the Star-crossed Lovers from District 12 , that we never realized you two had something!" Cesar says.

"Well we didn't make it the most obvious thing." Cato replies.

"I loved watching you guys. You guys cared so much for each other! And oh, that night where Clove decided to leave. Cato, you were so sad. I think everybody was crying at that. Am I right?"

The crowd agrees with Cesar."Well, hopefully our reunion 15 minutes later made everyone cheer." I reply.

"Well, it made me happy! And Clove, when you almost died, I was praying Cato would come and help .Weren't you as well?'  
"No. I knew Cato would come."

"Now, that final battle! So symbloic. It showed that even a strong person like Cato, needs help sometimes."  
I knew Cato was rolling his eyes at this. Cesar was annoying both of us."Well, everybody needs help once in awhile. Let's face it, I wouldn't of won without Clove and Clove wouldn't of won without helped each other out a lot." Cato says looking at me.

"Yes. I couldn't of said it better. It wasn't just about skill and survival, it was about teamwork." I finish the interview off with that statement.

"Well, you two. You are certainly something. I'm sure we will see a lot more of you two! I present you your Seventy-fourth Hunger Games victors, Cato Hawks and Clove Springs!" We stood up and i grabbed Cato's hand. We raised our hand just like District Twelve did in the chariot ride.


	22. Chapter 22

_Clove's POV_

After the interview, Cato and I walk out to see President Snow."Cato." He says, nodding to Cato."Clove."

"Hello, President Snow. How are you today?" I ask him.

"Good. Good. You?"

"Oh. I'm wonderful."

"I have a feeling this might change that. See, you two were not suppose to win. Katniss and Peeta were. We know your love is fake. It's obvious. Nobody is buying it."

Cato and I are hand in hand. He tightens his fist around mine."Excuse me?" I'm rather pissed. Do we seem fake?

"You heard me. You prove it to me and you live. Otherwise, goodbye Cato and Clove."

I reach for a knife but Cato grabs me."I insure you this is more than what Twelve ever had. You don't have to believe us. They do." Cato is rather silent. It surprises me.

"They aren't the ones that will kill you. I want something. Marriage. Baby. Whatever. You better impress me."

Cato's eyes fill with rage. His face turns bright red. I'm most certain mine is the same."What more do you want from us? Didn't we do enough already?" He demands an answer from Snow.

"What? Your little act. You cussing everyone out. Then her cutting her arms. That is difance not love. I don't believe the whole sex stuff either. That was simply Cato being a boy."

I cover Cato's mouth before anything can come out of it."Listen, kill us. I don't give a shit. You already tried once. Well, guess what? It didn't work. You can try. You will not succeed." I say firmly to Snow.

"Clove, I'm not scared of you. You think you scare everyone don't you. Have you looked at yourself? You are about three feet tall."

I run at him and Cato grabs me. He puts his hand over my mouth. I'm so pissed I bit his hand until blood comes out."Shit, Clover."

"Don't call me Clover. Don't call me Princess." I snap at him. I stare at Snow."What happens if you die? What happens if you suddenly just fall over? Who will kill me then? If you get a knife in your back, there will be no wondering who did it."

Snow walked out, escorted by a few Peacekeepers."God damn it Clove! Look what you did! You make everything worse. We are being watched now." Cato hisses at me.

"Is this an act, Cato?" I hiss back.

"No, shit Sherlock."

"I knew you never loved me."

"I can't love Clove! I was told that everyone human should never be trusted. I did feel something for you Clove. I'm just not sure what that feeling is!"

"I felt something for you too. I didn't know if it was pity,guilt,love,or hate. Now I know. It's guilt. I'm guilty I never killed you!"

"Clove! We can work things out. If you give me time maybe I can learn how to love."

"Fuck you, Cato. I don't want to see you ever again." I stormed out. I should of known he was using me. I went straight to bed that night.

*The next day*

I got up and grabbed Cato."Cato! Let's go. Now."

"Clove?" He asks.

He opens his door. I grab him by the shirt and throw him against the wall."I made it this far, I am not dying now. I don't love you. I hate . Is. Fake." I grab his hand and pull him to the door. When I open the elevator door, a reporter is there.

"Hi. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"" The lady asks."Oh, I'm Gredia.I'm a Capitol reporter." She extends her hand.

I shake it and put on a fake smile."Sure. Sounds great."

"So, I heard you two are sharing a house in Victor Village. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is." Cato replies. How come I didn't know about this?

"Great. Do you two plan on getting married?"

"Well,considering the fact that we are only eighteen, we want to wait." Cato is answering all these questions like a pro.

"How about kids?"

"Maybe sometime in the future. Right, Clover?"

I pause. There he goes with Clover again. First, Princess. Now, this?"Oh,why yes. I love kids." I mentally roll my eyes. First of all, I hate kids. Second, having Cato's kids, the idea makes me want to puke. If you asked me a week before today, I might of said maybe. Now that I know our love is fake, there is no chance that is ever happening.

"Well, that is great. I hope you guys have a good trip back to Two." Gredia shakes our hands and get's out at the next floor.

"Let me just tell you, we are never getting married or having kids. I can't stand kids." I turn to Cato and hiss.

"God, I can't stand kids. Plus, ours would be a total train wreck." Cato laughs.

"Why do you think that?"

"Clove, be real. We'd be horrible parents That kid would be doomed. It'd probably throw knives before it could walk."

"I wouldn't make it do that. You'd make it throw a spear and fight with a sword."

"Damn right I would. That kid has to be talented ti carry on the Hawk name."

"Shut up and look like you love me." The elevator door opened. Cato quickly put his arm around me and we walked out. Photographers took pictures of us and reporters were throwing question after question at us.

Brutus came over and took Cato and Enobaria took me."Clove,listen. We need to talk. Go. Back train car now."

I almost run there. When I reach the last train car, Cato, Brutus,and Harley are already there. Enobaria rushes in. "Listen you guys, Talon and Colin are dead. So are your stylists. Snow tried to find out whether or not this was real. Guess they didn't find what they were looking for. You guys go home, and live a happy life together! Cato, propose. On live television! Clove, act happy." Enobaria tosses Cato a box with, what I guess, has a ring in it. Cato examines it closely."This is serious."

"I really have to marry him?" I ask.

"Clove, do you want to live? I suppose you do, therefore, you marry the boy. I thought you guys loved each other."

"Glad you believed it."

"Clove, you can't do much better."

"I could do A LOT better. Cato is a crazy, heartless, mental, anger-fulled monster."

"Sure you aren't talking about yourself, Clover." Cato butts in.

"When you talk bad about Cato, you talk bad about yourself. When Cato talks bad about you, he talks bad about himself. You are the female version of him. Don't deny it either. I barely know you guys and I know you two are exactly alike."

Cato and I stand up at the same time and shout," We are nothing alike." I look at Cato."We have nothing in common. Sit your ass down, Blondie."

"You it your ass down,_Clovey. "_

"How about both of you sit down! God. You are in love. We are being watched. Cato," Enobaria grabs Cato."Clove." She stands me throws us together."Kiss. Now!" Cato leans in a touches and my lips touch his for a slight second. We both pull away."Oh no. I want one of those kisses that you did in the arena." Cato rolls his eyes and put his hands on my head and kisses me. I know Enobaria is watching so I kiss back."Good. You better do that a lot on the tour."

*The next day*

Cato and I get off the train. His hand is interlocked with mine. Without a single thought, I run off the platform, leaving Cato alone, and run to my new house. I hear Cato's footsteps behind me. I go to house 16 and try to open to the door.

I go to turn around and Cato has one hand propped up against the house."Need this?" He dangles a key above my head.

"Give it." I hiss.

He refuses so I take my knife out and throw it at his hand. Of course it hits him and he drops the key. I grab the key and run to the kitchen. I only had one knife on me and I just threw it at Cato. I knew the kitchen would have more. I go to grab a knife and I am pulled back by something. I'm thrown into the wall and the time in the arena flashes through my mind.

"Listen, Clover." Cato has me pinned against the wall, my own knife agaiinst my throat. His hand is bleeding but knowing him, he barely feels any pain." Loving me won't be so bad. I do feel something for you. I'm not sure what it is."

"Cato, you are a bastard. I thought you truly loved me." I hiss, nearly breaking free of his grip.

"I did too! But I don't know what love feels like so I'm not sure if I do or not."

"So you acted. Good choice." I kick him in the crotch and break free. I grab a knife and swing for his head. He ducks and runs at me. He tackles me and my back hits hard against the wood floor. We are now fighting for the spot on top of one another. Cato finally gets it and sits on me. He must way two-hundred pounds, where I am about hundred and twenty. Not even.

"Clove, stop trying to kill me. We have to live together now."

"Cato, why didn't I kill you?"

"The question is why didn't I kill you. " He takes my one and only knife and holds it to my throat."I could still do it, you know. Kill you. But no. In order for me to live, I have to marry you and have kids with you."

"Oh, no. You won't be able to have kids." I kick him in the crotch as hard as I can. I free myself and grab seven knives.I push Cato against the wall.

_Cato's POV_

I feel it. Clove is going to kill me. She throws one at my right arm. It catches the fabric of my sleeve and pins me to the wall. Then she throws the other one at the exact same spot but at my left arm. Now, I'm stuck. Next she throws two,she has one in each hand, at my torso. No my torso is pinned to the wall. Next, she throws to at my knees. Eventually my whole body is stuck to the wall.

"What are you going to do,Cato?" She asks me.

"Clove,I'm sorry. Let me go." I plead. I have a feeling she is going to kill me.

"Don't beg, Blondie. Now I won't feel this guilt in my stomach." She threw her last knife. It is coming straight for my head.


End file.
